


Ginger Ale || kiho

by rikuthemochi



Category: Monsta X (Band), kiho - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Business setting, M/M, Short & Sweet, kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikuthemochi/pseuds/rikuthemochi
Summary: A short story about a straight-faced Kihyun and his boss Wonho.P.S. Kihyun LOVES ginger ale.





	1. Chapter 1

_I want to go home._

Kihyun thought, as he calmly took another sip of his ginger ale. He liked ginger ale. It was the only thing keeping him sane in moments like these.

All around him, the board of directors were noisily complaining about money and contracts and clients who they do not get along with, something Kihyun had heard enough of throughout work. He did not need it after office hours. But it can't be helped. He had to accompany his boss to this gathering of noisy suits.

Kihyun sighed as he brought his glass down and shot a glance at the end of the table. His boss was obviously drunk. He was hunched over the table trying to maintain eye contact with one of the directors who was speaking like he was talking to someone at the other end of the room. Lee Wonho wasn't good with alcohol and Kihyun knew that.

Throughout the course of their 5-year work relationship, Kihyun has accompanied his boss to a lot of meetings and gatherings, some of which ended with Wonho screaming in the middle of street, crying over a stuffed animal inside a closed store, or just being so damn talkative. Of course, none of this was remembered by the latter and would return to his serious, strict self the following morning as if the previous night's Wonho was all just an illusion. All these scenarios kept running through Kihyun's mind and is one of the reasons he always attends these drinking sessions with his boss even if he wasn't required to.

Kihyun sighed again. He was feeling like an old man from all the sighing. He insisted with Wonho that they leave after the first glass, but Wonho wouldn't budge from his seat, saying that he still had something "important" to discuss.

But when Wonho spilled his third glass of ale and started banging his fist on the table, Kihyun knew it was enough. He stood up and, after thanking the other directors which he doubt understood him, walked to where his boss sat.

"Mr. Lee, I believe that was enough time to finish discussing what it was that you need to discuss. We are leaving. _Now."_

Kihyun said the last word with emphasis. He wanted to leave. He wanted to go home. He wanted to curl up on his bead and read a good book and fall asleep.

Wonho recognized the voice of his secretary and slowly looked back at him.

"Ahh. Kihyunnie! Where-- Where were you? I was just talking about you! Sit down!"

Kihyun flinched at the nickname. He didn't like it. No. He _despised_  nicknames. But he has got to keep his cool.

"No, Sir. We are leaving. Now."

Kihyun pulled Wonho up to his feet. He gave a nod towards the directors, grabbed Wonho by the wrist, and pulled him through the door into the hallway outside.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 "Hey! W'ere a-we goin'? I haven't finished my drink... yet!"

Kihyun ignored the confused rants of his boss and trudged on the quiet empty corridor.

They were almost at the door when Wonho suddenly pulled his hand from Kihyun's grasp.

"Lemme go! I'm your boss, why are you ignoring me-?"

Kihyun took a deep breath and closed his eyes. They were almost to the door. All he had to do was drag him out, hail a taxi, and he'd be free.

He opened his eyes, but before he could say anything more than his boss' name, he felt a strong grasp around his wrist.

"Wo--? Wonho! What are you doing? Let me go."

"Why are you ordering me around? I'm your boss, you know, Mr. Yoo."

Wonho held Kihyun's wrist and took a step towards Kihyun who reflexively took a step back. He tried to push him away put Wonho only caught his other hand as well. He resisted but Wonho's grip was too strong. Kihyun panicked as he slammed against the wall. He had nowhere to run. He was trapped.

"You're weak, Kihyun. Has all that paperwork sapped your strength?"

Kihyun wanted to escape but he knew it was impossible. Aside from the fact that he was pinned against the wall, Wonho staring him down with that look of his turned his knees to jelly. He doubts he can run even if he somehow managed to get out of his grasp.

"Ah, it's hot. Why does my body feel so hot?"

Wonho brushed off hair that was in his face and slowly lowered his hand to loosen his tie all the while looking at a frozen Kihyun who was pinned to the wall at his wrist.

"Ah, Kihyunnie~."

Kihyun panicked as Wonho moved his face closer to his, their noses barely touching.

"Do you realize that you call me Wonho outside of work? But call me Mr. Lee in front of other people? That's kinda-- hot?"

Kihyun felt his face heat up as it turned bright red. His heartbeat was getting out of hand. His breathing stopped. He thought he was gonna die from lack of air when Wonho suddenly tilted his head back and let out a laugh.

"Why are you blushing?? I'm messing with you! Look at my straight-faced secretary blushing! Hahaha."

Kihyun let out a breath as he watched his boss laughing. He was stunned. He thought he could pretty much guess what his boss was going to do after all that time together. But he was continuously proven wrong.

_That's the man I love for you._

Kihyun thought.

_Huh? Did I just say "love"? No way._

Kihyun was too lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize Wonho moving closer to him until the latter rest his head on his shoulder.

Kihyun panicked. _What if he hears how fast my heart is beating?_ It was hard enough keeping it under control when they were just in the same room which happens everyday at work. What more will this sudden closeness do to him? He feels like his heart was gonna give out.

But he realized he didn't care anymore. He didn't move. They stayed like that for a few minutes with Kihyun pinned to the wall and Wonho leaning on the younger's shoulder.

"You're short, Kihyun," Wonho said as he lifted his head.

Kihyun snapped.

"Wha-? No, I am not! Wha--?'

Wonho laughed at his secretary's reaction.

"You're too uptight, Kihyunnie."

_That nickname again. I guess I don't mind when it's him calling me that._

_WHAT? Did I just really think that?_

But before he can completely argue with himself, he was cut short.

 

Everything happened too fast. The next thing Kihyun felt was Wonho's lips on his.

 

It was warm.

 

Kihyun tensed up. Wonho's grasp slackened. Now was his chance to run.

But he didn't.

 

Instead he kissed him back.

And as Wonho released his hold, Kihyun wrapped his arms around his neck as the other pulled him closer by the waist.

 

Kihyun liked ginger ale. But he never thought it could taste this good.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came on 04/09/2018 2:46 pm.  
> Finished writing on 04/09/2018 7:13 pm.


End file.
